2011/July
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of July, 2011. Jul 1 Haneda Airport to Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport Jul1-HanedaAirport.jpg 7-1-11 Haneda.jpg 7-2-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg Taiwan-Airport.jpg 7-1-11 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg 7-1-11 Inside Hotel 001.jpg 7-2-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg 7-2-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 7-1-11 Taoyua.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Haneda: Save japan uniqlo t-shirt *Taoyuan: outfit by Sachio Kawasaki, sunglasses & box purse by Chanel Jul 2 Pure Yoga studio in Taipei, Urban One, Hèrmes Store 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-2-11 Yoga Center.jpg 7-2-11 Shopping in Hermes Store 001.jpg|2 7-2-11 Shopping in Hermes Store 002.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Ultra Palm Optical, custom second skin by SOMARTA (Based on the 2007 Angelos Second Skin Series), bag by Versace (Fall 2011) and platforms by Noritaka Tatehana. Jul 3 Lady Gaga Day, showcase Taichung, Taiwan Interview, Channel V Asia 336830717.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-11 Taiwan Interview.jpg 7-3-11 Channel V - Backstage 001.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png 7-3-11 Singapore 2.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day 2.jpg 7-3-11 Singapore.jpg 7-3-11 Taiwan Channel V Asia 001.jpg 7-3-11 Backstage at Taichung Arena in Taiwan 001.jpg|Backstage *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Outfit by Versace, sunglasses by Dior Jul 4 Leaving hotel, Born This Way press conference in Taipei, Channel V Interview, Leaving Taiwan 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg 7-5-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 005.jpg 6-29-11 Channel V Interview Japan.png 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 004.jpg 7-5-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Dress by Chanel (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel (2.55 Classic Flap Bag), shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodile) *Outfit by Shiaztsy Chen *Leaving Taiwan: Vintage checkered Versace jacket, Fall 1993. Vintage sunglasses, vintage Versace jewellery and purse, and her custom velvet Christian Louboutin Dafodille pumps completed the look. Jul 5 Arriving in Singapore 7-5-11 Arriving in Singapore.jpg Jul 7 Born This Way press conference 7-7-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-7-11 Born This Way Press Conference in Singapore 001.jpg 7-7-11 BTW Press Conf.jpg 7-7-11 Gold plaque by Universal Music India 001.jpg 7-7-11 5x Platinum Award by Indonesia 001.jpg 7-7-11 12x Platinum Award by MCA Music 001.jpg 7-7-11 Platinum plaque 001.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Becky Short, platforms by Noritaka Tatehana (Invisible) and sunglasses by Dejour (View 1961). Showcase for SingTel AMPed 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 004.jpg|1 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 005.jpg 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 001.jpg|2 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 002.jpg 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 003.jpg 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 006.jpg|3 :1 Lady Gaga wears an outfit by House of Etiquette, sunglasses by Fendi and boots by Pink Cobra. :2 Lady Gaga wears leggings by Fanny and Jessy and a necklace and belt by Chanel. :3 Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Falguni & Shane Peacock. Jul 8 Leaving Hotel in Singapore 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg MSN Malaysia, Singapore Channel News 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia.jpg|1 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 002.jpg 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 003.jpg 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 004.jpg 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 005.jpg 7-8-11_Singapore_Channel_News_Asia_001.jpg|2 India's Most Desirable, Nine Entertainment News, MYX 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 10-27-11 India Indias Most Desirable 001.jpg|1 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|2 7-8-11 Philippines MYX 001.jpg|3 *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Dress by VPL ("Tableaux Vivants, Fall 2011"), sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (nude Unicorns) Jul 9 Arriving at Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 7-9-11 Arriving Hotel 001.jpg 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-9-11 Sydney Airport.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *"Aussie Mouse": Gown by Saint Laurent ("Edition Soir 2011"), corset by Ryan Jordan, gloves by Mugler, sunglasses by Sunettes ("White Widow") Jul 10 At The Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 7-10-11 With a fan 001.jpg 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo #Sunglasses by Chanel (Mod. 01450) Fairfax Media Entertainment :Main article: Danielle Smith 7-10-11 Danielle Smith 004.jpg 7-10-11_Australia_Fairfax_Media_Entertainment_001.jpg 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg 7-10-11 Backstage 002.jpg 7-10-11 Backstage 004.jpg 2011 - Backstage (1).jpg The Matt & Jo Show gaga22.jpg 7-10-11 Australia The Matt and Jo Show 002.jpg Lady GAga in VErsace.jpg The Telegraph :Main article: Craig Greenhill 7-10-11_Australia_The_Telegraph_001.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 001.jpg At Moebius House in Sydney Perez Hilton Superfan :Related article: Perez Hilton 7-10-11 Arriving at Moebius House 001.jpg 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 001.jpg 7-10-11 At Moebius House in Sydney 001.jpg 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 002.jpg Jul102011-1.jpg 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 003.jpg 7-10-11 Leaving the Four Seasons Hotel 001.jpg Returning at Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney Jul102011-3.jpg Jul 11 Leaving Hotel in Sydney, A Current Affair, Citizenship Ceremony, Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude, Tumblr Pic, Neverming Nightclub, Arriving at ARQ, Backstage at ARQ, Performing at ARQ, Leaving ARQ, The Kyle and Jackie O Show 7-11-11 Hotel in Sydney.jpg 7-11-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-11-11 A Current Affair 1.jpg Jul112011-2.jpg 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg 7-11-11 At Nevermind NightClub 001.jpg 7-11-11 Arriving at NightClub ARQ 001.jpg 7-11-11 Performing at ARQ 2.jpg 7-11-11 Performing at ARQ.jpg 157392backstageARQsydney.jpg 7-11-11 Leaving ARQ Nightclub.jpg 7-11-11_Kyle_and_Jackie_O_interview.png Jul112011.jpg 7-11-11 Arriving at Nevermind Nightclub 001.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Jul 12 Leaving The Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 7-12-11 Leaving The Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg 7-12-11 Leaving The Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney 002.jpg 7-12-11 Arriving at a Bikram Yoga Center in Sydney 001.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo, outfit by Valentino (Valentino Resort 2012), bag by Chanel, sunglasses by Dejour (View 1961) Jul 13 Sydney Town "Monster" Hall :Main article: Gaga Live at Sydney Monster Hall 7-13-11 Monster Hall 8.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 7.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 6.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 5.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 4.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 12.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 1.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 9.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 10.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 11.jpg Lady gaga como sereiacadeirante.jpg Lady-Gaga-Mermaid-In-Wheelchair.jpg 7-13-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 13.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 15.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 17.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 3.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 14.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 16.jpg 7-11 Judas Monster Hall.jpg Jul132011.jpg Backstage 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 001.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 007.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 006.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 005.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 003.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 002.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Custom outfits by Versace Jul 14 Amen Fashion 7-14-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Graeme Armour, a corset belt by Azzedine Alaïa, shoes by Christian Louboutin, a hat by Charlie Brown, and sunglasses by Chanel. *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Leaving Hotel in Sydney 7-14-11 Leaving Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg Arriving at Sydney Airport 7-14-11 Australia Sydney Airport 002.jpg 7-14-11 Arriving at Sydney Airport 002.jpg At LAX Airport in Los Angeles Jul142011.jpg 7-14-11 LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg 7-14-11 LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg 7-14-11 LAX Airport in LA 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Saint Laurent, shoes by Christian Louboutin, sunglasses by Chanel and she holds a case by Louis Vuitton. At a Starbucks in LA 7-14-11 Starbucks in LA.jpg Leaving JFK Airport in NYC Jul142011-1.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Norma Kamali and sunglasses by Chanel. Jul 17 Out in NYC, Posing with a Fan Jul17 - Out and about in New York City.jpg 7-17-11 Out in NYC 002.jpg|2 7-17-11 Out in NYC 003.jpg 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|3 *Jacket by Michael Ngo, sunglasses by Chanel (01450) Jul 18 Leaving Hotel in NYC 7-18-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by House of Etiquette, heels by Pleaser, earrings and necklace by Versace, sunglasses and case by Chanel and a fan by Louis Vuitton. Arriving at Sirius XM Studios in NYC July 18 - At Sirius XM Studios for Howard Stern.jpg 7-18-11 Arriving at Sirius XM Radio in NYC 002.jpg 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 002.jpg :Lady Gaga holds her custom jacket by Chris Maxwell. The Howard Stern Show 7-18-11 The Howard Stern Show 001.jpg 7-18-11 The Howard Stern Show 002.jpg Elvis Duran & The Morning Show 7-18-11 Elvis Duran and The Morning Show 001.jpg 7-18-11 Elvis Duran and The Morning Show 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Lina Mustafa, heels by Lady Studio, a bag by Chanel, sunglasses by Frame France and a fan by Louis Vuitton. Cubby & Cindy on 103.5 KTU Radio 7-18-11 At Cubby & Cindy on 103.5 KTU Radio 001.jpg Leaving XM Studios 7-18-11 Leaving the Sirius Radio Studios 001.jpg Arriving at Z100 Studios in NYC 7-18-11 Arriving at Z100, KTU & 92.3 Now in NYC 001.jpg 7-18-11 Z100.jpg 92.3 Now Radio 7-18-11 92.3 Now 001.jpg 7-18-11 92.3 Now 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Viktor & Rolf, heels by Pleaser, earrings by Versace, sunglasses by Ultra Palm Optical and a mini bag by Chanel. Leaving Z100 Studios July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg Arriving at Viacom in NYC 7-18-11 Arriving at Z100 Radio Studios 001.jpg Leaving Max's Restaurant in NYC 7-18-11 Leaving Max's Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears boots by Ellie. Amen Fashion 7-27-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg Jul 19 The Billy Bush Show Radio Interview Lady Gaga called into the Billy Bush Show for a radio interview. Jul 20 "Yoü and I" Music Video in Springfield :Main article: Yoü and I Gaga went to Springfield, Nebraska to shoot her Music video. Jul 21 "Yoü and I" Music Video :Main article: Yoü and I 106.1 BLI Radio Interview :Main article: WBLI-FM During the interview, Gaga talked that she wrote "Yoü and I" about Lüc Carl, her ex-boyfriend. Jul 22 "Yoü and I" Music Video :Main article: Yoü and I Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 006.png YoU-&-I-on-set.JPG Jul 25 Channel 94.1 FM - All Hit Music Interview July 25 - At 94.1 FM Omaha Studios.jpg 7-25-11 94.1 Radio.jpg 7-25-11 Channel 94.1 Interview 001.png 7-25-11 Radio 94.1 FM 002.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo KMTV Action 3 News Interview 7-25-11 KMTV Action 3 News Interview 001.jpg KAT 103.7 FM :Main article: KAT 103.7 FM July 25 - At KAT 103.7 Radio.jpg 7-25-11 KAT.jpg #Sunglasses by, gown by Eddie Gavriilidis At Channel KXKT - Backstage in Omaha 7-25-11 At Channel KXKT Backstage in Omaha 001.jpg Jul 26 97.1 AMP, 102.7 KIIS FM, Leaving Château Marmont Hotel July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg 7-26-11 On way to amp radio.jpg 7-26-11 97.1 Amp Radio 001.jpg 7-26-11 97.1 Amp Radio 002.jpg 7-26-11 Amp Radio 001.jpg 2011-07-26 - Acoustic Performance (Amp Radio).JPG 7-26-11 Arriving at KIIS FM studios 002.jpg 7-26-11 Arriving at 102.7 Kiis FM in LA 002.jpg 7-26-11 Arriving at 102.7 Kiis FM in LA 003.jpg Jul26- At 102.7 KIIS FM.jpg 7-26-11 KIIS 92.7 FM Jojo Wright 001.jpg 7-26-11 KIIS 92.7 FM Jojo Wright 002.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Jul 27 Leaving Hotel in West Hollywood, So You Think You Can Dance Jul27-Chateau Marmont.jpg 7-27-11 CHateau Marmont.jpg 7-27-11 Bakstage at SYTYCD 001.jpg 7-27-11 So You Think You Can Dance.jpg 7-27-11 SYTUCD 2.jpg 7-27-11 Performing on SYTYCD.jpg 7-27-11 After SYTYCD.jpg 7-27-11 After SYTYCD 002.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) Jul 28 Leaving Hotel in West Hollywood, Jimmy Kimmel Live! Jul28-Chateau Marmont.jpg 7-28-11 Hotel.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg 7-28-11_United_States_Jimmy_Kimmel_Live!_003.jpg July 28 - Out and about at Jimmy Kimmel Live Studios1.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 2.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 3.jpg July 28 - Out and about at Jimmy Kimmel Live Studios2.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live! Rehearsal 001.jpg 7-28-11 Leaving Jimmy Kimmel Live Rehearsal in LA 001.jpg *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Jul 31 Out in New York City, "The Lady is A Tramp" Music Video in NYC LaceDress-July31.jpg 7-31-11 Leaving Recording Studio 001.jpg 7-31-11 Message to Birthday's Tony Bennett 001.png *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Lace dress by Tom Ford ("Fall 2011"), jacket by ???, sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) Timeline Category:2011 fashion